Calla Lillies
by Sarcasm Punk13
Summary: GHOST ADVENTURES- Zak and Calla, Calla and Zak. It was the way things were supposed to work. To bad it never did. Zak/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Zak held the girl's frail hand in his own. Tears trickled down his cheeks. The girl's skin was unnaturally pale, almost translucent. She looked like a ghost, her once golden hair now gray. She looked so small in the bed, all the wires from the monitors and medication attached to her body. The only color on her entire body was the simple silver Z- shaped pendant around her neck. Zak had given it to her on their first Valentine's Day._

"_Zak," she whispered._

_He held her hand tighter. "I'm right here, Calla." He whispered. He couldn't believe it; at twenty one he was losing the love of his life._

_Her dull brown eyes, once full of joy and life, met his. "Don't leave." She pleaded._

"_I will never leave. I promise Calla." He promised, holding back a sob._

_His eyes scanned through the other crying people crammed in the bedroom room. Calla's mother and father. Her brother and sister. A group of her friends. The doctor sat across from Zak, his stethoscope over her heart. He looked up at Zak. His eyes clearly read, 'It is time to say goodbye.' The slow beeping of the monitor was the only sound._

_Calla coughed. It was deep and guttural, painful to listen to. Zak put a hand over her mouth, pulling it away to see blood. She took a gasping breath and Zak rubbed his hand on his pants. She grabbed his arm, "Never forget me." She whispered._

_Zak touched her cheek. "You are not leaving." He protested._

"_Promise me, Zak." She said softly._

"_I-I," his voice cracked, "I promise. I will never forget you, or what we had Calla."_

_She smiled, but Zak could still see her pain. "I love you." She whispered._

"_I love you too, Calla." He whispered back._

_She pushed herself up, wincing in pain. She touched Zak's lips to hers. "Goodbye, my lover." She whispered._

_Zak helped her lay back down. "Don't say goodbye," he pleaded, "I don't want it to be goodbye."_

_Her breaths started to slow. "Goodbye, Zak. I love you." She said, her eyes starting to close._

"_Calla? Calla, please! You have three more years! The doctor said!" he said, tears pouring down his face. "Please, Calla."_

"_I love you." She said again, taking her last breaths._

"_I love you," Zak sobbed, "I love you."_

_Calla Lilly Monroe took her last breaths on the earth, leaving it at twenty years old. She left behind a sobbing man. A man who loved her dearly. A man who had lost her to leukemia. _

"Zak? Zak snap out of it." Nick said, pulling Zak out of his horrific daydream. Zak looked at his friend, Nick's eyes filled with worry. "You okay, man? You haven't been the same since we started this investigation." He said. He was turned around in the passenger seat of the van, brandishing a camera. He was filming one of Aaron's Vlogs for YouTube.

Zak put a shaky hand in his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out of a picture of young woman; she had short blonde hair, curled into ringlets. Big, warm, chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with passion. She had a Mediterranean-like complexion and a bright white smile. She was wearing an emerald green sundress and had a white rose in her hair. She was sitting on a rock, her legs crossed, in front of a waterfall. She looked like she had been photographed in mid-laugh.

He handed it to Nick. "Her name was Calla." He whispered.

"Like the flower?" Aaron asked.

Zak nodded. "Her name was Calla Lilly Monroe. She was beautiful. We started dating during our freshman year of high school. I saw her when she was trying out for cheer; I was trying out for basketball. She was one of those girls who could actually light up your life with a smile. I was so intimidated by her. I was this scraggly fifteen year old who was already six feet tall. She was perfect. Perfect hair, perfect body, perfect smile, perfect attitude, everything. It wasn't until the last dance of our last dance that year until I actually told her I liked her. We slow danced and everything was perfect. We started dating that summer. She was everything I could have wanted. She was an amazing piano player. She could sing and dance. She was my teenage dream. Then, she told me something that made me love her even more. She was dying of leukemia."

Zak looked up at his friends, who looked back at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"She only had until she was twenty four." He said, staring at the picture lovingly.

"We stayed together through high school, got this little house in Chicago after we graduated. She was doing just fine. Then around her twentieth birthday, she was in the hospital more. On the night of her twenty first birthday, we said goodbye. We are locking down in the house she died in. I have to see if she is there." He bit back a sob, feeling the warm tears spill down his cheeks.

He pointed to the Iron Gate, "Turn there Aaron." He said. Aaron turned into the small cemetery, parking the car. Zak slide out, opening the trunk of the car and picking up a bouquet of calla lilies. He, Nick and Aaron walked out to a large cherry blossom tree, bent over a single headstone. It was made of black marble, the words engraved in gold.

_Calla Lily Monroe_

'_Pooh Bear'_

_May 17, 1975- May 17, 1996_

_Aged 21 Years of Age_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, Friend, Mother, and Lover_

'_Promise you will never forget me because if I thought you would I'd never leave'_

Underneath the script was an angel, said to look like Calla. Zak placed the lilies in front of the grave. He touched his fingers to his lips, pressing them to the cold marble. He held them there, tears spilling from his eyes. He didn't care his friends were behind him, filming his sobbing. He knew that six feet under, she was in a white casket; wearing a long strapless white gown over her small body, holding a white rose. The necklace he gave her around her neck.

"Can I have a moment?" he asked. Nick and Aaron walked away, leaving their friend bent over a grave.

Zak brushed the tears off his cheeks, memories flooding back to him. A warm breeze blew through the tree, sending white and pink blossoms through the air. For a minute, Zak thought he heard her giggle. He thought he saw her image appear, smiling at him from over the grave, only to disappear in the breeze.

Zak shook his head, standing up and walking down to his friends. Nick squeezed his shoulder, "You okay man?" he asked.

Zak nodded. Aaron patted him on the back. They all walked back to the car and drove away from the cemetery. The only sound was Zak's sniffles and the hum of the engine.

Aaron pulled up in front of the house that Zak had known so well.

The perfect green yard, decorated with her flowers and baby cherry blossom tree. The gray brick, two story home with white siding on the second floor. The wraparound porch with the swing he had imagined her rocking their baby son on. The dark windows with the yellow curtains she had made. The four car garage he had turned into his man cave. All surrounded by the white picket fence they had built when they bought the house.

Zak got out of the car, walking up to the front door. He pulled the simple silver key out of his pocket, opening the front door.

He walked into the living room. It was small and homey; the walls painted beige with many photographs and painting hanging. Some paintings by Calla herself. A old, faded, brown leather couch sat in the middle of the room, a tan crochet blanket hanging on the back. Next to the couch was a wooden chest of drawers. On top of the chest were a few books, a candle sitting on top. Above the wooden mantle of the fireplace was a large faced clock. Zak smiled, remembering the moments shared in the room.

He walked upstairs, peering into a large master bedroom. The walls were tan and a black bed stood in the center. Next to it were two black wooden nightstands. Above the bed was a painting of a Hawaiian beach that Calla had painted, imagining the beach their wedding would be on. Zak looked at the pictures on the nightstand and long dresser holding up a flat screen TV. He opened one of the drawers, inhaling the smell of her perfume and running his fingers over her favorite red cardigan.

Nick and Aaron filmed their friend as he walked down the hallway to a white door. He took a deep breath before curling his fingers around the brass knob. Nick and Aaron filmed as he walked into the pale blue room. In the corner of the room was a mahogany crib. It held a blue quilt decorated with sailboats and matching pillows. Above the crib was a carousel with hanging sailboats. On the wall were stitched pictures of a sailboat, steering wheels, and an anchor. A matching nightstand stood next to the crib, holding up a lamp that matched the bedding. On the opposite wall was a changing table, stocked with diapers, wipes and baby powder. Next to the crib was a window with blue curtains. To the left of the window was a rocking chair. Zak watched as it started rocking, not bothering to panic or freak out. He just stared at the picture under the lamp.

It was a picture of Calla holding a newborn baby boy in a hospital bed looking down at him, Zak crying and looking down lovingly at his son.

He touched the frame lovingly, "Tyler." He whispered. He turned to his friends, "He would have been fifteen today. Ninth grade. I knew he was destined to do great things."

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"P-premature." He stuttered. "He died a week after he was born. My only son. Taken away so suddenly. I think it's the reason she started doing so bad."

Nick and Aaron couldn't speak. There friend who seemed so strong, was so broken inside. All of the things they could have never explain; never having a girlfriend, always chasing the paranormal was explained. He was trying to find them.

They looked at the picture of the baby boy. Zak's eyes, Calla's hair, a mix of their features, he was a handsome child. Next to it was a picture of Zak sitting in the rocking chair, holding a bundle of blankets and smiling. The third frame held a picture of a baby boy; he was laying in the crib on his side sucking his thumb. He was wearing a white diaper and a baby blue crochet beanie with matching booties. His eyes were open, displaying Zak's bright blue eyes.

Zak touched the frame lovingly. His little boy. His little Tyler. He wished he could hear his cries again. Hold him again. His him and tell him how much he loved him. Tyler was supposed to be his pride and joy. Calla was supposed to be the strong, loving survivor by Zak's side. None of it happened.

No more of Calla's smiles.

No more of Tyler's laughter.

No more dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

No more of Calla or Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

Zak stood in front of Calla's grave, staring at the black marble. He didn't notice the young blonde girl walk up next to him holding a single calla lily. She set it in front of Calla's grave before taking a step back and staring at the two reflections in the marble.

"Thanks. Those were her favorite." He said to the small girl.

"I know." She said back.

She was short and thin, no older than nine. She had long stick straight blonde hair braided over her shoulder. Pale green eyes peered out from under thick black lashes. She wore a long black doubled breasted pea coat, black lace trimmed leggings and black ballet flats.

"She's my hero. They talk about her all the time at the hospital. She was so brave. She did everything the doctors told her she couldn't do. She was a cheerleader. She had a baby. Almost got married. I want to be just like her when I get older. I'm going to be a survivor." The girl said.

Zak smiled. "Yeah, she was amazing. Loved everyone and everything."

The girl looked at him. "You're Zak Bagans. Her old boyfriend and Tyler's daddy."

Zak looked at the little girl, "How did you know?"

"Your guy's pictures are hanging in my ward. I'm fighting leukemia just like Calla. See?" she held out her small wrist, showing Zak the orange silicone bracelet reading, 'LEUKEMIA PATEIENT NOW; SURVVOR LATER'.

Zak crouched down to the little girl's level, "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Zoey Daye."

"What you doing here Zoey?"

She pointed a small finger off to two gravestones. "My mom and dad are over there. They died when I was a baby. I can't remember them." She said sadly.

Zak bowed his head, "I'm sorry about that. So are you here for them?"

Zoey nodded, "And Calla. Once a week Nurse Carroll drives me down here to visit them. I always bring Calla a calla lily because the doctors tell me you used to bring them to her every time she was in the hospital. I think she likes it when I visit."

Zak blinked back tears, "I think she does."

Zoey pulled a silver heart shaped locket with a orange cancer ribbon on it, showing it to Zak. "I'm in her old hospital room. I found this in the nightstand. It was in a letter that said 'Smile though your heart is breaking, you are beautiful. You will come out on top.' Calla left it for the next person in her room. I wear it every day. I wore it every day of chemo too. It's my lucky charm." She said.

A horn honked in the distance. "That's Nurse Carroll. I have to go back to the hospital. You should come visit tomorrow. The other kids would love to meet you. Bye, Zak."

"Bye, Zoey."

Zak watched the girl run towards the parking lot, stopping to blow a kiss towards her parents' graves.

He was defiantly going to visit the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Zak knocked on the doorframe of the hospital room. Zoey and a redheaded nurse looked over at him. Zoey smiled at him warmly, "Zak!"

"Hey, kiddo!" he said. He walked to her bedside and handed her a stuffed Winnie the Pooh toy. "Thought you would like this. Pooh was Calla's favorite. Don't tell my friends but," he leaned forward and whispered, "I like him too."

Zoey giggled and hugged the bear to her chest. "Thanks. I love it."

The nurse smiled, but sadness was embedded in her eyes. "You have fun, Zoey, be good. I have to go take care of Billy." She said standing and leaving the room.

Zoey looked out the window at the rainy Chicago cityscape. "Billy is my age. He has heart cancer. He didn't make it."

Zak wrinkled his eyebrows, "How do you know that Zoey?"

"He's standing behind you."

Zak turned around and no one stood behind him. "What?"

"You can't see him. No one can. I'm the only one. You are a host hunter, right Zak?" she said quietly.

Zak sat on the foot of her bed. "Yes."

"They think I'm going mad. They want me to see someone. I don't think I'm mad Zak." She said.

"What are you talking about, Zoey?" Zak asked.

Zoey turned to look at Zak, her green eyes filled with tears, "I can talk to ghosts, Zak. They find me and ask me to do things for them. Things they can't do on their own." She said.

Zak couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stayed calm. It obviously bothered Zoey. "Does it scare you?"

"No. Only at first. The first people were my mom and dad. They were murdered and they wanted the police to know who did it. They moved on after the man was caught. Then, Call came for help," she said.

Zak froze up, "What did she want Zoey?"

She started crying, "S-she wanted help from me. She told me that she needed my help telling somebody something. She told me that before she died, you guys got into a big argument. She said that after you argued, you thought she didn't come to your graduation from film school. She did though; she hid in the back so you wouldn't see her. But she came, Zak. She came because she loved you. She told me that after she died, you came to her grave and asked her a question. She said the answer was every day. What was the question Zak?"

Zak was crying, his hands over his mouth. He moved his hands away, "D-do I make you proud?"

Zak hugged Zoey tightly as she cried. He cried and rubbed the little girl's back. She looked up at him with red eyes, "I'm sorry Zak."

He held her again, "Do not be sorry. Don't you ever be sorry for who you are. Don't ever be sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Zak started to leave Zoey's room. The redheaded nurse who was in Zoey's room earlier waved him over to her. She was short and thin with long ginger hair pulled into a ponytail. She had a heart shaped face and green eyes and a soft smile. She wore blue hospital scrubs.

"Hi, I'm Carroll." She said, shaking Zak's hand. "I'm Zoey's nurse."

"Zak Bagans. Listen, I have a few questions about her." He said.

"Go ahead."

"One, is she getting better?"

Carroll smiled, "She is doing perfect. One more month and she will be fully cured."

Zak smiled, "Amazing. And, this is a little hard to word but, where is she right now? Situation wise? Foster care, adoption, what?"

Carroll sighed, "We are trying to get her adopted. She is…different though. It is hard to find someone to adopt her. And with her leukemia, she's like a horse with a broken leg, nobody wants her."

"Maybe I want her." Zak said.

Carroll's eyes widened. "You're not being serious are you?"

"Dead serious. Listen Carroll, Calla Monroe, the girl who's picture is everywhere, we were engaged at one point. We had Tyler, our son, in this hospital fifteen years ago. God claimed him as his own, sadly. I am ready for a family again."

Carroll nodded, "Are you sure? It's a huge responsibility."

Zak gripped her shoulder, "I know. I'm sure."

Carroll led him to an office towards the end of the ward, "We have some paperwork for you then."

Carroll walked into Zoey's room, smiling brightly. Zoey's gaze broke away from the window. "Hi, Nurse Carroll." She said softly.

Carroll sat on the stool next to Zoey's bed. "Good news, Zo! Two things actually."

Zoey's face brightened, "Really? What?"

Carroll smiled, "First off, your cancer is almost gone. You can go home in one month. And second, you have been adopted."

Zoey looked at Carroll suspiciously, "Who?"

Zak walked into the hospital room, leaning against the door frame. "Well, Miss Bagans? Are you ready to go home?"

Zoe smiled and laughed, "No way!" she squealed.

Zak walked over to her bedside, pulling her in to a hug, "Yes way!"

"I get to be your daughter? I actually get to be in a family?" she asked, her green eyes shining.

"Only if you want to." He said, smiling.

She nodded vigorously, smiling, "Yes! Yes yes!"

Zak hugged the girl again.

He had a family again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ugh, guys Im stuck._

_I need an idea for the next chapter or two._

_If you have any ideas, leave them in a review._

_Thanks guys!_

_-SarcasmPunk13_


End file.
